Die Memoiren des Severus S
by fancy-less
Summary: Die letzten Zeilen, die Severus Snape der Welt hinterließ. Vielen vielen Dank an Julie, HarryJPotter und -Pie- fürs Beta lesen bzw. fürs gut zu reden!


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und jegliche dazugehörigen Charaktere/Dinge gehören J.K.R. und allen, die sich rechtzeitig ein Stück des Kuchens gesichert haben.

**Titel:** Die Memoiren des Severus S.

**Autor:** fancy-less

**E-Mail:** fantasiearm(ääät)web .de

**Teil:** One Shot

**Anmerkung/Kurzbeschreibung:**

Die letzten Zeilen, die Severus Snape der Welt hinterließ.

Vielen vielen Dank an Julie, HarryJPotter und -Pie- fürs Beta lesen bzw. fürs gut zu reden!!!

* * *

**26. April 1998 **

_'Irren ist menschlich. Und ich bin ein Mensch.' _

Das Finale des neuen-alten Krieges naht und damit verbunden naht auch mein Ende.  
Nicht im übertragenen Sinne, nein. Ganz einfach existenziell.  
Dies ist keine müde Behauptung, vielmehr der unabänderliche Plan eines weisen Mannes.  
In wenigen Tagen werde ich meinen Zweck erfüllt haben. Albus nannte es liebevoll 'einen Vermittler zwischen den Fronten'. Es gibt wohl keine Beschreibung, die weniger zutreffen würde.

Ich war Feind beider Seiten. Verräter für alle.

Nun will ich der Seite, zu der ich mich selbst gezählt habe, einige Dinge berichten. Keine Entschuldigungen oder Verschönerungen der Geschehnisse in der Vergangenheit. Einzig ein Versuch der Darstellung meiner Zeit und meines Wirkens in ihr.  
Harry Potter wird wohl meinem Tod beiwohnen und ich habe vor, ihm meine wichtigsten Schätze zu übergeben, meine Erinnerungen.  
Doch für den Fall, dass ich dazu nicht mehr komme, schreibe ich auf, was ich sagen will.

Es ist nicht greifbar, wozu Gefühle einen Menschen treiben können. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem blanken Hass, der mich zu Fehlentscheidungen und Mord trieb, hat gerade die Liebe mein ganzes Leben bestimmt. Erst die Liebe zu meinen Eltern, die mich veranlasste, meine Mutter zu verteidigen und meinen Vater nicht für seine Brutalität zu hassen, dann die Liebe zu einer wundervollen Frau, die mir die Freundschaft nahm und ich ihr im Gegenzug das Leben.  
Ich habe zwar nicht den tödlichen Zauber ausgesprochen, aber ich habe sie verraten und konnte ihren Tod nicht verhindern. Ich habe gebettelt. Auf allen Seiten. Doch der Lord wollte und Albus konnte nichts tun. So sah ich zu, wie der einzige Mensch, der mir jemals ehrliche Zuneigung geschenkt hatte, sterben musste.

Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, ein Todesser gewesen zu sein, doch ich war einer von ihnen. Und ich war gut. Gut genug, um als gerade Volljähriger in den inneren Kreis aufgenommen zu werden. Gut genug, um auch Jahre später wieder sein volles Vertrauen zu bekommen, welches mir ermöglichte, als neuer Schulleiter, augenscheinlich die neue rassistische Schulpolitik für ihn zu vertreten.  
Als junger Mann faszinierte mich das gesamte Mysterium um 'Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte' und auch als Erstklässler war ich ein Verehrer der schwarzmagischen Herrschaftstheorien. Sicherlich wurde ich angestachelt durch mein Umfeld, nicht zuletzt durch meine Mutter, doch war ich es selbst, der den Saum des Lords küsste und der jedes perverse Aufnahmeritual bestand. Und ich arbeitete in der kurzen Zeit, die ich als Todesser verbrachte, intensiver und mit noch mehr Hass auf die Muggel als all die anderen. Schließlich hielt ich geheim, dass ich selbst einen Muggel-Vater hatte.

Ich projizierte sicherlich einfach nur den Hass, den ich mittlerweile gegen die Abwesenheit meines Vaters entwickelt hatte, auf all die Unschuldigen, die dem Regime Voldemorts zum Opfer gefallen sind.

Und ich bin dankbar, dass Albus mir eine Chance gegeben hat, mich zu ändern. Wenn er auch einer der ganz wenigen war, der mir Vertrauen entgegen brachte. Der Einzige beinahe.

Ich gab ihm mein Wort, nach dem Tod meiner Liebe Buße zu tun, in dem ich nun zumindest ihren Sohn schützen würde. Ungeachtet all der Verachtung, die ich seinem Vater gegenüber empfand, setzte ich alles daran Harry Potter von nun an vor der dunklen Seite zu schützen. Und es gelang mir gut und, dank Mr. Potters Drang zur Gefahrensuche, auch immer wieder.

Doch neben meiner Funktion als Leibwächter, war ich für Albus vor allem ein Mittel genau ausgewählte Informationen in die gegnerischen Reihen zu bringen. So verriet ich dem dunklen Lord zwar viele interne Informationen über den Orden, aber immer ließ ich wichtige Details außen vor.

Natürlich behielt ich gegenüber Albus keine Geheimnisse.

Ich habe die letzten siebzehn Jahre darauf verwendet, meine Fehler wieder gut zu machen und mein Gewissen zu reinigen. Ersteres funktionierte mittelmäßig, aber alle Selbstkasteiung kann das Blut nicht von meinen Händen waschen.

Meine letzte Pflicht wird mit meinem Tod erfüllt werden.

Mr. Potter wird von mir erfahren, wie er den Krieg beenden muss.

Dies bedeutet auch seinen Tod. Diese Information erhielt ich erst vor kurzem von Albus Dumbledore, in Form seines Porträts.

Ich werde daher selbst der Grund sein, weshalb mein Lebensziel scheitert. Etwas, das ich selber sehr bedaure.

Doch was bedeutet das Leben eines Verräters wie mir - oder das eines Helden wie Mr. Potter - in der Relation zu dem Leben von Tausenden?

Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass die letzte Schlacht siegreich verlaufen wird und trete deswegen meinem Tod als eine Unabwendbarkeit entgegen.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Severus Snape

P.S. Sollte Mr. Potter mein Gedankengut nicht erhalten haben, bitte ich, vor der Beisetzung meiner Leiche, diese wieder der Sammlung von Albus Dumbledore hinzuzufügen.

* * *

Sehr kurz, aber es steht alles drin, was ich drin haben wollte.

Nur noch eine kleine Anmerkung:

1. Nach meinem Empfinden ging Severus davon aus, dass Harry ganz sterben wird.

2. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Severus wusste, wie es für ihn ausgehen würde.

Ich würde mich über einen Kommentar freuen.

LG, fantasiearm … wie der Name schon sagt ö_ö


End file.
